


The Start of the End of Things

by Yoenoi



Category: Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare - Fandom, theatre - Fandom
Genre: Cannon compliant, Death Scene, M/M, Mercutio is an overdramatic asshole, Not Beta Read, Romeo is mentioned exactly ONCE, Secret Relationship (Implied), not-so-subtle flirting, screenplay format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoenoi/pseuds/Yoenoi
Summary: Mercutio is dying, but he still has time to flirt with Benvolio. Cue tears.This is an actual project I turned in for my Beginning Acting class (I changed some shit around to make it less obviously gay lol). It’s in script format, which was fun to write.





	The Start of the End of Things

The Start of the End of Things  
By [Yoenoi]

CHARACTERS  
MERCUTIO, dramatic, arrogant, hot headed  
BENVOLIO, reasonable, benevolent, caring  
TIME  
Right after sunset, spring, sometime in the late 1500’s  
PLACE  
A back alley, Verona 

(Enter BENVOLIO and MERCUTIO)  
(BENVOLIO helps MERCUTIO to the ground. MERCUTIO leans against a pillar, clutching at his bloodsoaked side.)

BENVOLIO  
We need to call a medic, a witch doctor, an herbalist, anything—

MERCUTIO  
I fear we are long past that, dear friend. 

BENVOLIO  
Blood- there is so much blood all over- I pray, brave Mercutio, where is your wound? Tell me where your wound is so I may attempt to heal it-

MERCUTIO  
No. Let me die. Let my body crumple into ash and dust. My death will be a product of your house’s quarrels, and they must suffer the consequences. They must suffer my suffering, for an end always must meet an end.

BENVOLIO  
What about myself, brave Mercutio? Must I suffer as well? For I shall be the one to suffer most, if you give in to death’s will. No, you are delirious. You are not yourself, you have lost too much blood—

MERCUTIO  
You are selfish to your amour. You are selfish to not abide by my wishes.

BENVOLIO  
You are selfish not to stay safe for me. No more fighting, you promised. No more fighting.

MERCUTIO  
I cannot let a friend’s honor go tainted.

BENVOLIO  
I care not for honor.

MERCUTIO  
Then you care not for me.

(Silence.)

MERCUTIO  
Benvolio? Are you beside me?

BENVOLIO  
I am here. I am still here.

MERCUTIO   
Ah, I see you. Darkness clouds my vision, and yet you remain a beacon of light, akin to an angel. Are you an angel, dear Benvolio? Let it be so, for if it is I fear not death! Let her take me in her cold embrace, and I’ll become a conqueror of heaven with you by my side, my dear angel.

(BENVOLIO chuckles softly.) 

BENVOLIO  
Even on your deathbed you flirt. 

MERCUTIO  
The goddess of death has yet to kiss my bloodied lips. Thus, I still have time to make you laugh. A smile suits your pretty face much better than that sullen expression you wear during day’s harsh light. This pointless quarrel between houses has treated your lovely soul poorly.

BENVOLIO  
Both houses would condemn us for talk akin to this.

MERCUTIO  
And what, pray tell, would they do to me? Kill me? 

(MERCUTIO laughs harshley, coughs up blood.)

No, my time is up, friend. 

BENVOLIO  
Well if you would just quiet down and let me tend to your wounds--

MERCUTIO  
Do not hide yourself from the truth. You will have time for your sorrow, for now just sit here with me.  
(Beat.)  
Can you hear that?

BENVOLIO  
Hear what?

MERCUTIO  
The music.  
(MERCUTIO looks upwards. A warm, heavenly light illuminates him. A soft humming plays in the background.)  
Heaven’s light hath shone upon me. I believe it is my time,   
dear Benvolio.

BENVOLIO  
Mercutio please-- 

MERCUTIO  
Goodbye, my love. I will be waiting at heaven’s gate for you. Don’t hurry.  
(MERCUTIO goes limp. The heavenly light and humming end abruptly. It is replaced by dead silence. BENVOLIO lets out a sob.)

BENVOLIO  
Mercutio, my best friend, my lover, I shall not let your death go forgotten. I shall tell every woman, every child, every elder in this town your name. You will be a hero amongst men. A most honorable death for a most honorable man. Romeo, I must go to Romeo! There cannot be any more fighting! Fighting is what killed Mercutio, and it will be the death of us all if we do not gain our wits!  
(To MERCUTIO.)  
I know you would be angry at me for what I am to do next, but I cannot stand any more death. I will not let my cousin Romeo die for this petty feud between houses!

(BENVOLIO takes MERCUTIO’s rapier and places a cloth over MERCUTIO’s face. He then storms offstage.)

END SCENE


End file.
